Strangers
by Noblee
Summary: AU. Se conocen una noche de verano. Ella, vestido a la rodilla, abrigo ligero, sonrojo tenue. Él, pantalones de mezclilla desgastados, playera negra, guitarra en la espalda.


**Disclaimer:** HTTYD no me pertenece.

**One-shot:** Strangers / Hiccstrid / AU

**Summary:** Se conocen una noche de verano. Ella, vestido a la rodilla, abrigo ligero, sonrojo tenue. Él, pantalones de mezclilla desgastados, playera negra, guitarra en la espalda.

**Notas de la autora**: Bueno, bueno, _hello there_! Pues les traigo otra historia Hiccstrid. Que de mi mente no salía esta idea, pero por fin pude plasmarla. Estoy satisfecha con el resultado xD Espero les guste la historia. _Ciao!_

* * *

><p><strong>STRANGERS<strong>

* * *

><p>Se conocen en una noche de verano.<p>

Ella, vestido a la rodilla, abrigo ligero, sonrojo tenue.

Él, pantalones de mezclilla desgastados, playera negra, guitarra en la espalda.

Esperan juntos en la parada del camión. Ella centra su mirada al frente, él en su celular para cambiar el playlist. No intentan entablar una conversación de cortesía. Ella está agotada, él está en su mundo. Sin embargo, la distancia que les separa les permite sentir la presencia del otro. No es hasta que él sube al camión y toma lugar en uno de los asientos, que ella se permite apreciarlo por unos segundos.

Afortunadamente, ha elegido un lugar al lado de la ventana.

Vergonzosamente, él ha captado su mirada.

Lamentablemente, el camión reanuda su marcha.

Cuando le toca a ella subir a su camión, se pregunta si la fugaz sonrisa que atravesó el rostro del chico fue real o sólo su imaginación.

* * *

><p>El hecho de hallarse atrapada en la multitud de la cafetería, es sinónimo de que ya va retrasada para su primera clase y que no importa si corre, llegará tarde de todas formas. Así que se resigna a agregar un muffin de chocolate a su pedido, y con la orden en sus manos busca un asiento libre. Lo encuentra. Está casi en la esquina, está junto a la ventana y bajo una lámpara. El celular permanece en vibrador y guardado en su celular.<p>

Se siente molesta consigo misma por retrasarse, pero trata de animarse diciéndose que es la segunda semana de clases y que la clase en sí, no es muy importante. El libro que se ha comprado hace dos semanas, está ahora sobre la mesa, abierto a la mitad con un separador entre las hojas número 256 y 257. Hasta el momento la historia le ha gustado, y desea jamás terminarlo, pero eso no es posible. Por lo tanto se limita a leer durante los siguientes veinte minutos o hasta que le duré el café y el muffin. Por un momento levanta su vista y parpadea con rápidez.

Es el chico de la semana pasada.

Sigue cargando la guitarra en su espalda. Se le queda viendo fijamente. Se ha quedado quieto con una libreta y lápiz en mano mientras golpea con su pie el suelo. El lápiz se cae, él se agacha, y la playera que lleva ese día se levanta un poco mostrando lo que parece ser un tatuaje en su cadera. El lápiz vuelve a estar en su mano, y ella presiente que su mirada ha sido demasiada intensa, pues al siguiente segundo el chico ha empezado a ver a su alrededor.

No queriendo quedar como una acosadora, baja la vista y se concentra nuevamente en su lectura.

El café se acabó, el muffin también, y el separador permanece entre las páginas 256 y 257.

* * *

><p>Algo definitivamente debe estar mal con ella. Porque no encuentra razón lógica a sentir el corazón en el cuello, calor en las mejillas y un sudor frío en la palma de sus manos. Inocentemente se lo comenta a una amiga, compañera de clase, y termina con el ceño fruncido y una fuerte risa por parte de la otra chica.<p>

—Eso, mi querida Astrid, es lo que denominamos como amor a primera vista —le dice ella todavía entre risas. Y ella sólo se limita a aceptar el hecho.

Cuando está refugiada en la seguridad de su habitación, con Fall Out Boy de fondo, y cubierta hasta la nariz por una sábana ligera, se dice que aunque no es nueva en cuanto a las relaciones sentimentales, es totalmente una novata frente a esta situación.

¿Cuántas veces le ha visto? ¿Dos? Bueno, cuatro si cuentan las dos veces que lo vio en el metro.

Pero aún así... es absurdo.

¿Cómo ha podido llegar a tal situación? Cerrando los ojos y tarareando el coro de _I__ don't care_, decide dejar de pensar en eso.

* * *

><p>Tienen que pasar dos meses, una lluvia torrencial y un paraguas olvidado en casa, para volver a toparse con el chico.<p>

Ambos se refugian bajo el toldo de una panadería que está cerrada. Ella vuelve a traer el vestido a la rodilla, el abrigo ligero descansa en su mano, puesto que se le ha mojado, y con la otra mano sujeta el celular cerca de su oído para decirle a su amiga que llegara tarde -nuevamente- y que no se preocupe. Ruffnut le pregunta el nombre de la calle donde se encuentra, pues le avisa que ese día le ha quitado el carro al novio y que puede pasar por ella. Se ríe por la ocurrencia de su amiga y calla abruptamente al darse cuenta de que no sabe el nombre de la calle, y que la lluvia se ha encargado de no permitirle ver bien el letrero que está a unos metros.

—Estoy en una panadería, lo malo es que no sé el nombre de la-

—Bryne —le dice el chico con una leve sonrisa mientras teclea algo en el celular.

Le toma por sorpresa que le hable, y se repone tras unos segundos.

—La calle es Bryne, y procura no pasarte los rojos, Ruffnut —bromea y cuelga.

El chico ha guardado el celular y ahora mira hacia el frente golpeando con ritmo el suelo.

—Gracias.

Él le hace un gesto, como diciendo "no hay de que".

Pasan alrededor de quince minutos cuando Ruffnut llega. Está a punto de abrir la puerta y meterse al carro, cuando se pregunta si debería ofrecerle un _ride._

No pasa menos de un minuto, cuando una chica pelinegra aparece en escena con un paraguas perfecto para refugiar a dos personas. Ella le saluda con un beso en la mejilla, y él le golpea suavemente la frente con un dedo. No puede evitar morderse el labio inferior con fuerza, se da la vuelta, abre la puerta y deja que Ruffnut hable y hable tranquilamente acerca cómo se reíra al ver la expresión de susto en la cara de su novio cuando este se de cuenta de que la ha "robado" el carro por ese día.

Deja de morderse el labio cuando percibe el sabor a sangre.

—Esto es estúpido —susurra para sí.

¿Por qué se sentía como si la hubieran traicionado?

Ambos eran extraños para el otro.

* * *

><p>Decir es más fácil que hacer, y por mucho. Esa es la conclusión a la que ha llegado tras mes y medio. El bote de helado de vainilla está casi medio vacío, las películas románticas y de comedia están apiladas desordenamente a un lado del sillón donde se halla sentada. Es increíble cuanto le ha afectado la situación.<p>

El celular vibra, es un mensaje. El remitente es un compañero de clase. Le ha invitado -por quinta vez en la semana- a salir a tomar unas copas en un bar que está cerca de donde ella vive. El chico está lejos de ser lo que ella prefiere. Porque ha podido notar, con el pasar de los días, que ella prefiere a los chicos altos, de pelo castaño, ojos verdes, guitarra en la espalda y un tatuaje en la cadera.

Está lejos de ser lo que quiere, pero es real. Es cercano.

Y una vez no hará daño.

Así que acepta. Le envía el mensaje y se dirige al baño a tomar una ducha para empezar a arreglarse.

Cuando el reloj marca las ocho en punto, Snotlout está tocando a su puerta. Va vestido de una forma casual, apropiada para el lugar al que van. Ella no se lo ha pensado mucho, así que agarra el vestido que le queda a la rodilla, y esta vez no agarra ningún abrigo ligero. Sombra tenue en sus párpados, labial que realza sus labios y un perfume a lavanda. Van en auto, porque aunque queda relativamente cerca, irse caminando tomaría mucho tiempo.

Llegan al bar y Astrid se pregunta por qué razón jamás a ido a ese lugar cuando, por lo que se ve, parece ser un sitio agradable, de buen ambiente. Pide algo no tan fuerte, y cuando ambos tienen sus bebidas y uno que otro aperitivo en la mesa, empiezan a platicar. Acerca de como le va a Snotlout en sus estudios, en como ella ha empezado a buscar lugares donde trabajar puesto que ese año es el último en la universidad. Hablan de mucho, pero de nada tan importante.

Justo cuando el chico parece que se va a atrever a tomarle de la mano, las luces se apagan de forma gradual y el reflector apunta directamente al escenario donde una joven de cabello negro sonríe mientras habla por el micrófono. Astrid la reconoce como la chica que ha visto hace mes y medio. Y por increíble que pareciera, el uniforme de camarera le sentaba muy bien. Su cabello acomodado en una cebolla ligeramente despeinada, el piercing en su labio inferior.

—Al parecer, nuestro querido y apreciado cantante, planea deslumbrarnos hoy con una canción propia. El dueño de este lugar y yo siempre supimos que sí tenía cerebro para esto —ella ríe y la mayoría de los comensales le imitan. Porque el comentario ha sonado del todo menos despectivo—. ¡Denle un fuerta aplauso a Hiccup Haddock!

Y los aplausos se oyen. Ella es parte de esos aplausos. No sabe quien es el chico, pero no importa. Es lindo ver que hay personas que se dedican a lo que realmente les gusta. Saliendo de la barra donde se preparan los tragos y dejando el delantal colgando en un perchero, se acerca un joven de cabellos castaños que le resulta terriblemente familiar.

Cuando el reflector le da de lleno y su cabello castaño se ilumina perfectamente al igual que sus ojos, Astrid reprime un jadeo y un sonrojo fuerte se apodera de su rostro. Hiccup pasea rapidamente la vista por el local y antes de hablar sonríe y toma la guitarra que descansa en el escenario.

—Gracias por tener fe en mí, chicos —dice aceptando la broma y risas se escuchan.

Y empieza a tocar.

Y su voz se oye ronca cuando canta.

Y la canción es hermosa.

Y Astrid piensa que el aire acondicionado se ha averiado porque ella sólo está sintiendo calor y un sudor frío vuelve a recorrer la palma de sus manos. Cuando el chico termina de cantar, los aplausos vuelven a oírse y ella se les vuelve a unir.

Y aplaude con mucha fuerza.

Y sin darse cuenta se ha puesto de pie.

Hiccup la ve durante unos segundos y una expresión de sorpresa se ve sustituida rapidamente por una sonrisa. Las luces vuelven, ella se sienta, él regresa a la barra.

Regresa a casa con una gran sonrisa, y se despide de forma rápida, quizás un poco tajante, de Snotlout. Pero poco le puede importar aquello.

* * *

><p>La semana pasa con una lentitud tortuosa, y cuando vuelve a ser viernes, toma un taxi y va al bar. Todavía es temprano, hay pocas personas. Algunas hablan, otras ríen, muy pocas bailan. No puede creer lo que va a hacer a continuación, pero se acerca a la barra deseando que quien le atienda sea "Hiccup Haddock". La suerte debe estar de su lado, porque justo cuando sus manos tocan la mesa, el chico aparece frente a ella con una sonrisa.<p>

—¿Qué te sirvo? —su voz es menos rasposa cuando habla. Pero aún así tiene ese toque que le hace sonrojar.

—Siendo sincera, no soy buena en esto —Dios, que se la trague la tierra. ¿Acaso es una niña? Carraspea un tanto incómoda e Hiccup suelta una risa.

—¿Me permites elegir por ti?

Ella asiente. Él le mira fijamente. Su mirada es intensa y esos ojos verdes le provocan perderse en ellos. Tras unos minutos el hace un gesto y empieza a preparar una bebida. Cuando termina un vaso está frente a ella.

—Es un Bloody Mary, espero que no esté demasiado fuerte —le guiña el ojo. Ella lo toma y suspira antes de darle un sorbo. Es delicioso. Su expresión debe ser muy obvia, porque el chico simplemente le dice:—De nada.

Él se va y atiende otros clientes. Ella sigue en la barra. Cuando ya ha pasado una hora, otro Bloody Mary aparece frente a ella.

—Cortesía de la casa —dice Hiccup.

Astrid sonríe levemente y decide tomarse la bebida en una mesa un tanto apartada del bullicio. Sin darse cuenta, el reloj marca las menos diez para las doce. Por lo que ha visto en la entrada, cierran hasta las dos de la mañana y ella, bueno, no tiene sueño. Así que se queda sentada bebiendo lentamente el Bloody Mary.

Esa noche no ha tocado Hiccup, lo cual le deprime un poquito, pero ha hablado con él. O al menos han intercambiado algunas palabras, más que sólo el nombre de una calle.

—¿Disfrutando la noche? —la voz suena detrás de ella, y voltea encontrándose con Hiccup limpiando la mesa.

—Sí, nunca creí que vendría a un lugar de estos por mi cuenta.

—Pues, ¿cuántos años tienes? —pregunta sin doble intención, pero la declaración le ha tomado por sorpresa.

—21.

—Wow, increíble. Yo a tu edad ya tenía mi membresía platino en casi todos los bares—bromea.

—Pues, ¿cuántos años tienes? —fue su turno de preguntar.

—26, en dos meses cumpliré 27.

—Ya veo.

La conversación termina, él vuelve a la barra. Y ella pide otro Bloody Mary, para ser nueva en todo eso, tiene muy buena resistencia, o eso le gusta creer. Cuando están a punto de cerrar, ella se levanta y cuando está dispuesta a pagar para poder irse, sólo paga un Bloody Mary de los tres.

—Cortesía de la casa —le repite Hiccup. Y ella se limita a aceptar contenta de que el chico le ha invitado un trago.

* * *

><p>El martes de la siguiente semana, se topa con Hiccup en el campus de la universidad. Viste vaqueros y una playera, y se ve muy concentrado observando el mapa de la universidad. Sin evitarlo, se acerca a él, y él se sorprende por verla ahí.<p>

—Estudio aquí, es mi último año —explica ella—. ¿Te has perdido?

—Nah, de hecho apenas voy llegando. He venido a recoger a una amiga, y me dijo que la esperara frente a la dirección.

—Si quieres te puedo ayudar —comenta. Él acepta.

Platican durante el camino, cosas banales pero entretenidas. Cuando llegan a su destino, la chica de pelo negro que vio en el bar, le está esperando ahí. El saludo entre ellos es el mismo, saludo en la mejilla, golpe en la frente.

—Venga, Toothless. Te invito a la pizzería que acaban de abrir en el centro —dice él y ella se emociona dándole un abrazo. Cuando la chica repara en su presencia, se presenta.

—Soy Astrid —responde ella tras aceptar el abrazo de la chica—. ¿Eres nueva?

—¡Por supuesto!

Hiccup se ríe y le da un coscorrón.

—Estás muy lejos de ser "nueva", Toothless.

La chica frunce el ceño.

—Bueno, es cierto. Soy de nuevo ingreso —le saca la lengua—. De hecho, tuve que dejar la universidad por tres años por unos problemas económicos. Pero ya he ahorrado suficiente como para pagarme un año y medio —explica orgullosa.

—Me alegro —dice Astrid sorprendida.

—Bueno, gracias por guiarme Astrid —dice Hiccup.

Se despiden. Ellos se van rumbo a la pizzería, y ella empieza a correr. La clase ya tiene media hora de haber empezado.

* * *

><p>Para cuando se da cuenta, ya han pasado dos meses desde ese encuentro, y lleva dos meses siendo cliente habitual durante los viernes en el bar donde trabajan Hiccup y Toothless. Sin embargo, esa noche, algo inusual pasa que rompe la rutina.<p>

Hiccup ha decidido acompañarla lo que resta de la velada.

—Tampoco es como si pudiera hacer mucho con este yeso en la pierna —comenta él—, pero no importa. Así que, Astrid. ¿Qué me cuentas? —su sonrisa es coqueta, traviesa y varonil. Ella se sonroja levemente y se encoge de hombros.

—No mucho a decir verdad.

—Vamos, no puedes decirme eso.

—Pues tampoco es como si te conociera mucho —su ceja se alza y su sonrisa esconde un toque de picardía.

Él se finge ofendido.

_—Touche._ Muy bien. Soy Hiccup Haddock. Tengo 27 años. Soy bartender los lunes, miércoles y viernes, doy clases particulares de música durante las tardes, y soy maestro de música en la preparatoria pública de Berk, dando clases tres días a la semana. Soltero, guitarrista... ¿qué más?

—Vale, es suficiente —su risa es leve. Toma un respiro—. Yo soy Astrid Hofferson, y tengo 21 años. Estoy a punto de terminar mi carrera en literatura. No tengo trabajo, sin embargo estoy buscando uno. Que es incómodo que mis padre me sigan manteniendo.

—¿Eres soltera? —la pregunta le toma por sorpresa.

—Sí.

El castaño sonríe, le dedica una hermosa sonrisa y extiende su mano.

—Mucho gusto, Astrid.

—Mucho gusto, Hiccup.

Sus manos se estrechan.

Y terminan riendo.


End file.
